Calm
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Annabeth's issues pre and post reunion with Percy. Includes the former Oh Darling I Wish You Were Here/ Collide with a few edits.
1. Sunrise

Awake

Annabeth is awake more than she sleeps. She can`t bear to slip into mindlessness for fear of the dreams that follow. So she sits up and searches, pulls out options and choices, because a rescue is now, and a failure is unacceptable.

He`s gone.

She doesn`t cry, won`t cry, and can`t bear to sob for one minute longer. So, Annabeth gets up from her perch and walks to the sea.

There`s something calming in the pounding surf, a peaceful lullaby that never ceases to amaze her. Annabeth calmly sits on the usual rock and dips her toes in the sea, her hair tossed like a ship in a storm. Her eyes aren't angry today; not frustrated or begging. Just tired, and curious for what lies beyond.

She lifts her curious eyes to the moon, it`s luminescent eyes draws her to it. The moon ray shines across the water; free and unhindered, so unlike herself that she begs to be there, reaching to the ends of the earth.

Where Percy is…

But still she stands strong, on the rock in the sea. Like the waves her emotions shift, change and fluctuate with the tide. She is the moon in the silent sky; the stars that will guide them home.

Tomorrow they`re leaving

Tomorrow, she`ll see him

But tomorrow is a day of mystery, a day where everything could go wrong.

Or a day where everything will be alright.

So when she leaves, she`ll kiss the world goodbye.

And start the daybreak fresh.

The sky is still black, and the world is still dark. But she sits on their rock, and awaits the day to rise. Slowly, the horizon changes color, black to grey, grey to pink, and pink to gold.

Eos has risen, she says to herself. There is someone watching out for me.

Silently, someone sneaks out of the shadows, but Annabeth doesn`t notice. A man sits down beside her, invisible to her knowledge

His face is sad, permanently marred. But his calm eyes shine as she watches her hopelessly lost in thought.

He wishes he could take her hand, hold his little sister`s hand and reassure her one last time.

But he can't, he and I both know he can`t.

Above his left ribcage, a scar remains. The single stab that ended his life.

His hand rests on it, a ghastly hand on another shadow. One of many, unknown to the world of the living.

Luke Castellan wants to die.

Not for himself, but for her. The deep ache inside her that can`t be satisfied by him anymore.

Because of the mistake he made.

Because of the sorrow he caused her.

Because of the man that took over his role.

But Luke doesn`t despise Percy Jackson, no matter how much he wants to. He almost envies the son of Poseidon, a life and romance that he never had.

A lifetime of Annabeth was a life worth living.

But now he was missing, and for the second time in her life, Annabeth Chase sits alone. Waiting for her knight to arrive with the sunrise, pick her up and say that everything will be okay.

And for the second time, I wish that she won`t be disappointed.

She still sits, her chin in her palms, the destiny of the situation waiting to be discovered.

But Luke still stays

And Annabeth still waits.

And I still I hope that her dreams won`t be misinterpreted.

Because of all things, dreams are what`s kept them alive all these years. Gave them a reason to believe for this long, and what gave Annabeth and Luke the courage to stay.

Annabeth doesn`t notice Luke, but they both wish that she could. To have a person to lean on when all hope seems lost.

By this time, the sun was partially raised, lighting up her face. Another visitor appeared in the sand

It was time to go.

Luke gave her one last smile and returned to the underworld, but to this day Annabeth could have sworn she heard a single sentence, spoken by an unseen voice.

Luke only spoke two words, words that meant the world to him

I`m sorry

Annabeth turned around and just caught a wisp of shadow before a figure caught her gaze.

Chiron stood before her, his face grim

She understood the message; they knew each other that well.

It was time

She quietly stood up and walked back to camp, her heart heavy. Chiron walked at her side.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and she boarded the ship alone.

But the only thing was, she didn`t look back. Didn`t need to

Because she was going at last.

Yes, Percy would be all hers in a matter of hours.

But Luke watched

And Luke wondered

If someone care about him that much, as to risk the world to rescue him.

But they couldn`t, this I knew. Luke never let people in the way Percy does, didn`t trust people as much. It was a shame, really, how he lived and died believing that no one loved him.

Annabeth left

And Percy waited

Because today they would be together, and today their lives would change

To be the best day of the century

The day they could be together

The day with no goodbyes

**Little prelude to Oh Darling I Wish You Were Here, but hey, better late than never.**

**Tell me what you think**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Collide

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so feel free to comment :) it takes place post SoN (pre MoA?) and contains the legendary percabeth reunion at Camp Jupiter.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Rick write a fanfic?**

** ANNABETH- I**

**ANNABETH WAS FRUSTERATED. **Nothing about this was logical. Percy _might_ be there, He _may _remember her, The romans _shouldn't _ kill us. Everything was so up in the air it was starting to affect everyone else via her. She sighed and picked up her binoculars just in case something had changed in the 30 seconds she stood contemplating

"Having a bad day?" Piper asked. She knew this was a touchy subject.

"How could it not be?" Annabeth said, pushing a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear. "I don't think I'd be able to stand it if he didn't…"

Piper put her arm around her shoulder and searched her mind for something to make Annabeth feel better. Percy really must have meant a lot to her for _the_ Annabeth Chase to break down like, well this.

"He'll remember you" Piper assured her. "If you guys knew each other for this long, how could he forget?"

She wrung her hands "It's just that. It took four years for him to realize that I liked him. If we go back to square one again, I don't think we'll ever get back what we had. It was so perfect Piper, we were so perfect."

Annabeth believed this with all of her heart. She couldn't bear not to. The alternative was just so heartbreaking that she put it out of her mind. But her stupid ADHD didn't comply.

_What if he doesn't remember you?_

_What if he really doesn't care?_

_What if…_

_What if…_

"Shut up" she growled

"Uh, question mark?"

"Oh, not you. Stupid Hera, stupid fates, you know, the usual" Annabeth said with a forced smile.

But she still wasn't really sure.

"Camp ho! " Leo yelled from below them. Annabeth didn't really get him. He was so... carefree for someone in this situation.

Annabeth ran down the steps (or rather pushed her way) nearly knocking Jason off his feet.

"Whoa there girl" he said with a grin. He regained his composure. Jason pointed to the field below them. "The place is called Camp Jupiter. Been there for twelve years… yes, twelve years, twelve marks. This is where the Roman Half-bloods train."

Annabeth mulled this over. For the first time, a real hope sparked in her chest that a happy reconciliation might be possible. Percy would be all hers in; she checked her phone, exactly 2 minutes and 21, no 22 seconds.

Tick tock tick tock

"Hey Annabeth, do want to uh, clean- up before we land?" Leo asked looking her up and down.

She glanced down at her outfit, an old camp T-shirt (Percy's actually) her favourite pair of shorts and converse. Simple, and very her, but undeniably filthy.

"Fine. Yell if you need anything"

She made her way down to the girl's wing of the ship, nearly falling at every bit of turbulence. Ships just weren't her thing being an Athena kid. The Aphrodite girls had packed Annabeth at least four different outfits for visit at the roman camp. Not that she was going to wear any of them. Annabeth quickly changed into a slightly nicer outfit and arrived at the deck just as Leo called up the 2 minute warning.

Piper met her back at the bow and handed her the binoculars. Annabeth took them gratefully and looked at the rolling hills of San Francisco. Her _dad_ was down there somewhere, in the old house that was never her home. And now she knew why.

"I'm proud of you" Piper said matter- of -factly. Annabeth looked at her, stunned. "You could have been completely losing it right now. But you're staying strong, and I respect you for that." Annabeth was taken aback by her comment. _Of course_ she was losing it. Her boyfriend might be down there holding hands with a girl that wasn't her. It was almost too much to take sometimes.

But, Annabeth was grateful for Piper. In the months after her quest, they had become close friends. She was the only person who really understood what she was going through. Jason may or may not have a girlfriend back home, and Annabeth understood how painful that must be. She couldn't pretend that she hadn't thought of her and Percy, you know, being together forever. Getting married and raising a family of little Percy's and Annabeth's. She knew that it was wishful thinking, but also something to dream about.

"There it is!" Jason yelled from the starboard rail. Annabeth and Piper ran towards him "the Coliseum, field of Mars, it's all still there!" Annabeth felt her stomach do backflips and was glad they were going to land soon. Leo turned the wheel once more and activated the landing gear. The camp came into view. Gods, Jason was right. This place is incredible. A crowd came into view of heavily armed kids in full battle armor. Yikes, here comes my lunch…

"You okay Beth?" Leo asked. She cringed and turned away. That was _his_ nickname for her. A sharp grinding noise interrupted Annabeth`s thoughts. Here we go…

Leo lowered the exiting ramp. And Jason gave the three of them one last debriefing "Ok here we've got a bunch of no nonsense soldiers. So be calm, no sudden movements and please, for the love of Jupiter don't arm yourself. I'll go first, followed by Annabeth. Got it?"

A lot of tense nodding proceeded. No one was sure how this was going to go.

"Ready to see him?" I turned to see Jason smiling at Annabeth.

"Of course. I just hope you and Percy get along, or things could get ugly."

Jason laughed and started down the ramp. Annabeth searched the crowd for any sign of her dear seaweed brain. Blond, red-head, dark brown in a purple cape, and a certain green eyed wonder that made her weak at the knees.

"Wow. That's him? The uber famous Percy Jackson? Why in Hades is he wearing a barney cape?" Leo questioned at the speed of sound. Annabeth was asking herself the same thing when suddenly a miracle happened.

He looked at her.

She stood stock still.

Piper and Leo ran into her.

"Oof what's holding up the… oh. I got it." Piper said.

He looked doubtful at first then overjoyed. Percy pushed everyone aside until he was standing at my feet.

"Annabeth? Is that really you?" he took my face in his hands "Beth, what's wrong?" Percy asked in a voice that made her heart race.

He gently pulled up her chin to look at her.

"Gods of Olympus it really is you. I could never forget that face"

Annabeth smiled as he put his strong arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She then began crying into his tunic like stupid Aphrodite kid.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered into her hair

Jason, Piper and Leo looked around awkwardly.

Annabeth reluctantly pulled away

"Annabeth listen to me. You deserve a better explanation right now, but we can`t. I`m sorry for that, but we`ll talk later. I-I promise." Percy stepped forward, still holding my hand.

"Romans, these are the demigods of Camp Half-Blood, and the missing four of the prophesy." He turned to the son of Jupiter "Jason, tell them your story"

Reyna stepped forward "is that, is it really you?

"Yes. I was switched with Percy by Juno and taken to Camp Half-Blood. Like, 7 months ago. We spent all of that time building that "Jason explained, gesturing to the giant warship

"Stupid Hera" Annabeth muttered.

So Jason explained to the demi-gods about his quest to save Hera from her prison with Piper and Leo adding details every once in a while. The silence following was so heavy that only a giant Cyclops and a hellhound could interrupt. For example.

Long story short, Mrs. O'Leary attacked Annabeth. So did Tyson. It was like holding up the sky all over again.

"Yes. Good dog. Ack, get _off_ of me!" she said spitting out hellhound fur.

"ANNABETH!" Tyson screamed as he tackled her.

"Hey Tyson, yeah I missed you too." Annabeth managed.

He smiled so big that Annabeth could see all of his teeth. After a lot of convincing by both Percy and her, we got the kid off.

"SILENCE!" Reyna yelled and the camp turned deadly quiet. "Our, um, _friends_ here have yet to earn our trust. There will be an update on their status at tonight's evening muster. Until then, back to your normal activities."

The campers silently obeyed Reyna's order and moved away in small groups, often sneaking glances back at the strange group.

Reyna sighed and turned to the Greeks. "We will have an emergency meeting in the Senate House in 10 minutes time. Make yourselves at home." With that, she spun on her heel and exited with a huff.

"Reyna, REYNA!" Jason called as he ran after her. Piper looked devastated, but she couldn`t help but deal with this first.

"Annabeth, let me show you something" Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Where are we going?" she asked, jogging to keep up.

"To see my favourite view, you'll love it" He smiled. A smile that she missed so much.

Together, they sat down on top of the largest hill in the valley, overlooking the camp. It reminded Annabeth so much of Camp Half-Blood that she felt homesick.

"Oh, Annabeth, I've missed you so much. "He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Did you know that when I lost my memories, you're the only one I remembered?"

"Really?" HE REMEMBERED HER!

"Yep. How could I forget?" Percy whispered as he traced my face with his fingers.

**PERCY II**

**PERCY WAS OVERJOYED. ** His Annabeth was _here_! All he wanted to do was hold her and promise to never let go. She looked so perfect beside him; lying on his lap and smiling, with him playing with her hair and explaining his quest. She frowned when he almost died (which was too often for Percy's liking) and smiled when he said he was a Praetor.

"Do you have any idea how much _danger _you were in?" Annabeth exploded "You could have been killed on the spot for just being YOU! Stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Shhh Annabeth, don't cry. You always said crying was ONLY for the pain of death and nothing else. You little rebel child." Percy teased "Look. I've gotta do something that I've wanted to for eight months."

"What?"

"This" he said and kissed her. *****

**So I tried to edit, lost the document then found it again, uploaded it then deleted by accident. Not a great start.**

**So…**

**Tell me what you think, and feel free to give me new ideas **

**-Silence Nevermore**


End file.
